My Life
by Azin Chengz
Summary: Summary : Ini hanyalah sepengal cerita tentang seorang anak adam yang menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Dengan kekuatan terpendam yang ratusan tahun sudah menghilang. Apakah Naruto berhasil menguasainya? Atau malah diperbudak olehnya?. Ingin tahu? Baca kelanjutan Cerita ini.
1. Chapter 1

My Life

Naruto X Dxd High School

Disclammer : Naruto & Highschool Dxd Bukan punya saya

Pairing : Naruto x ... ?

Genre : Supranatular, Romance

Summary : Ini hanyalah sepengal cerita tentang seorang anak adam yang menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Dengan kekuatan terpendam yang ratusan tahun sudah menghilang. Apakah Naruto berhasil menguasainya? Atau malah diperbudak olehnya?. Ingin tahu? Baca kelanjutan Cerita ini.

No Like No Read

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah kecil ditepi kota Kuoh. Rumah yang terbuat dari material kayu itu terlihat indah dengan tanaman yang yang berjejer rapi dikanan dan kiri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan trotoar dengan rumah itu. Disana juga terdapat kolam ikan yang terletak disebelah pohon apel yang buahnya baru setengah masak. Saat ini hari sudah menunjukkan tanda tanda pagi hari dengan langit yang tadinya hitam pekat sudah menjadi putih kebiru biruan. Burung burung berkicau ria satu sama lain sambil bertengger diatap atap rumah penduduk ataupun ranting pohon. Adapun yang kelihatan sedang bermain kejar kejaran ala burung. Matahari nampak masih enggan menunjukkan dirinya kehadapan publik namun cahayanya sudah mulai menyinari kota Kuoh dengan kehangatannya. Para warga sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas aehari hari mereka seperti berjualan dipasar, berbelanja kebutuhan sehari hari, pergi kekantor dan ada yang pergi kesekolah bersama teman sambil bercanda ria ditrotoar jalan. Pemandangan yang biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa pula.

Sebuah horden nampak disibakkan oleh seseorang didalam rumah indah bermaterial kayu itu. Tepatnya didalam kamar dengan seorang anak adam yang sedang menguap dengan lebarnya. Rasa kanyuk nampaknya masih meninggalkan bekas bagi diri anak adam itu. "Sudah pagi ya? Cepat sekali!" Gumam Pemuda itu dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun. Pemuda bersurai silver itu mengucek kedua matanya beberapa kali, berharap bisa memperjelas penglihatan yang nampak kabur sesaat. Pemuda itu berbalik setelah puas menatap jalanan didepan rumahnya yang dilintasi oleh beberapa kendaraan bermotor.

Dia mengambil handuk yang tergantung disebelah pintu kamar miliknya yang bercat biru tua sebelum menuju kekamar mandi yang terletak disebelah dapur dengan langkah gontai khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Butuh sekitar dua puluh menit untuk dirinya melakukan aktivitas dikamar mandi. Air yang dingin saat pertama kali Dirinya membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya berteriak kemudian menggigil. Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa bisa air pagi hari ini sangat dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya yang hangat Nan menyejukkan. Dia bersumpah dilain hari akan mengecek air kamar mandinya dengan tangan sebelum menguyur secara langsung. Jika tiap hari seperti itu bisa bisa ia mati kedinginan. Kan tidak elit jika seorang Pemuda ganteng Nan pintar sepertinya masuk koran hanya karena mati kedinginan.

Lupakan soal tadi. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada didapur dengan seragam kuoh yang sudah terpasang rapi ditubuhnya. Pengecualian dengan resleting baju yang terbuka menampakkan kaos merah polos. Tas berwarna hitam persegi yang dimiliki setiap anak sekolahan nampak ditaruh disalah satu kursi meja makan berbentuk bundar. Melihat tidak ada makanan diatas meja makan membuatnya harus membuka lemari makanan yang sialnya hanya terdapat sekotak Cup ramen didalamnya. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Rencana memakan lima cup ramen yang direncanakannya malam tadi pupus sudah hanya karena kehabisan stock cup ramen. Kelihatannya Dia harus berbelanja setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Dan untuk saat ini, Dirinya harus bersabar karena hanya bisa memakan satu cup ramen.

Hanya butuh lima menit untuk dirinya membuka penutup cup ramen, memasukkan bumbu yang sudah satu set dengan cup ramen, menyeduh, hingga menunggu tiga menit agar mienya matang. Jujur, baginya menunggu tiga menit agar mienya matang adalah neraka dunia. Dirinya harus menahan gejolak yang terus membuncah agar tidak langaung melahap cup ramen tersebut beserta mangkok dan sumpitnya. Tiga menit akhirnya berlalu dan kini dirinya sedang duduk dikursi meja makan dengan mata berbinar yang tak lepas dari cup ramen. "ITADAKIMASUUU!"Setelah berteriak dengan suara cempreng miliknya, Dia memakan mie ramen yang tadinya didepan meja dengan ganas.

Hanya terdengar suara desahan didapur itu sebelum Pemuda silver itu menyeruput kuah yang tersisa. "Slurrpp..! Ahh.. !" Pemuda itu kemudian menyeka sisa sisa makanan yang terdapat disekitar mulutnya dengan lengan tangan sebelum bersandar disandaran kursi. Kedua tangannya terkulai disisi tubuhnya. Senyuman kini nampak terbit diwajah penuh kelegaan dan kenikmatan itu. "Memanglah mie ramen adalah makanan para dewa! Huhuhu... rasanya bikin tubuh serasa sepuluh tahun lebih muda!" Racaunya dengan tangisan bak sungai diwajahnya. Namun tangisan itu terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang terletak ditangan kanannya. Seketika dia berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah pucat pasi bak mayat dan mata yang membulat sempurna. "Oh my Gud! I'm terlambat ke School!" Tanpa menghiraukan kursi yang tergeletak ditanah karena ulahnya yang tiba tiba, Dia langsung berlari dengan kencang menuju keluar rumah dengan tas yang sudah berada ditangannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah sepeda sport melaju dengan kencang ditrotoar jalan yang nampak lenggang. Pemuda bersurai silver yang menaiki sepeda sport itu nampak mengayuh dengan keras pedal sepedanya. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa Dirinya membuat rambut silvernya terhembus kebelakang. Hanya karena masalah sepele Dirinya terlambat, yakni tidak melihat jam. Baik yang tergantung dikamar miliknya dan juga yang dipakai ditangan. Memang sih ini bukan pertama kalinya Dirinya terlambat kesekolah. Sudah hampir lima kali dirinya terlambat dan ini yang kelima kalinya kalau tidak salah. Dan Sebab itulah Dirinya tidak mau dan tidak akan lagi terlambat kesekolah. Empat kali terlambat sudah mengajarkan Dirinya untuk tidak terlambat. Karena pasti Kaichou galak itu akan menghukumnya lagi. Jika hukuman biasa sih dirinya sanggup seperti menyapu halaman sekolah, menghormat tiang bendera ataupun yang lain. Ini coba, disuruh mencuci WC perempuan.

Pikirkan Sob bagaimana malunya kalian jika disuruh seperti itu. Masih mending jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Pernah sekali ada seorang perempuan yang masuk dan ketika melihat dirinya, Perempuan itu berteriak yang otomatis membuat yang lainnya berdatangan. Pukulan demi tamparan ia terima hingga akhirnya membuat wajah kerennya babak belur dengan wajah memerah.

Untung Kaichou datang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada para perempuan perempuan itu jika tidak maka ia akan dicap mesum dan cabul oleh para perempuan itu seperti trio mesum. Entah dirinya harus bersyukur atau menyesal saat itu. Sudahlah, memikirkan itu hanya membuag kepalanya sakit. Dan kali ini, entah hukuman apa lagi yang kaichounya berikan padanya.

Satu belokan lagi dan akhirnya Ia akan sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh membuatnya bersemangat dan mengayuh sepeda putihnya lebih cepat, tak menyadari bahwa seorang wanita sedang berjalan pelan dengan tas yang berisi beberapa sayuran. Saat hendak berbelok, Pemuda bersurai silver itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat ada seorang wanita yang juga akan berbelok didepannya. "HEI! AWASSS!" Suara decitan terjadi antara ban dengan tanah ketika Pemuda silver itu menekan kuat kedua rem tangan sepedanya. Namun karena kecepatan sepeda yang terlalu kencang dan jarak yang dekat membuat keberhasilan selamat sedikit.

"KYAAA..!" Wanita itu sontak kaget dan berteriak ketika melihat sebuah sepeda melaju kencang kearahnya. Tas belanjaan yang dipegangnnya jatuh kebawah dengan isinya yang sudah berserakan. Para pejalan kaki yang mendengar suara teriakan akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh keasal dan mata mereka juga membola melihat sebuah sepeda yang melesat kencang kearah seorang wanita yang sudah menutup matanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi.

Semuanya nampak pelan dimata Pemuda itu dan dengan jantung yang tiba tiba berdebar lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, Pemuda itu memakai cara yang menantang maut yaitu memakai kakinya untuk mengerem sekaligus membelokkan haluan dan ternyata cara itu berhasil. Sepeda pemuda itu nampak berbelok ketika hampir menabrak wanita itu dengan jarak tak lebih dari 1 cm meter. Angin berhembus kuat menerpa tubuh wanita yang terdiam itu membuat rambut yang tadinya tergerai terbelai kencang kebelakang begitu juga dengan rok agak panjang yang terhembus keatas menampakkan segitiga putih yang disenangi para pria.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat para pejalan kaki pria ditotoar sebelah yang tadinya tegang berubah menjadi wajah mesum yang menjijikkan. Kekehan mesum terdengar yang diikuti aliran darah yang mengalir dari hidung para pejalan kaki itu. 'Oh, Kami-sama, terima kasih karena telah memperlihatkan surga kepada kami.' Batin para pejalan kaki pria itu. Beruntunglah yang berjalan sendirian dan menangislah yang berjalan beraama ibu, keluarga, istri maupun pacar mereka.

Merasakan tidak ada yang sakit ditubuh ataupun terjatuh dan hanya angin yang tiba tiba berhembus kencang kearahnya membuat wanita itu sedikit membuka matanya. 'Kok tidak sakit? Oh, a-apakah aku sudah mati?' Batin wanita itu kebinggungan. Namun, melihat dirinya masih ditrotoar dengan berbagai orang yang menatapnya takjub membuatnya yakin kalau dirinya masih hidup. Apalagi dengan belanjaannya yang berserakan. Tanpa sadar, Dirinya bernafas lega. 'Kupikir aku sudah mati! Tapi syukurlah kalau belum!'

Tapi dimana Orang dengan sepeda yang menabraknya? Dan belum lagi... kenapa orang orang menatao takjub kepadanya? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang hebat? Kelihatannya tidak. Dia hanya berdiri disini setelah melihat sebuah sepeda melesat kearahnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan masuk keotak wanita itu membuatnya frustasi karena tidak bisa menjawabnya padahal dirinya dulu selalh juara dikelasnya.

"Apa kamu tidak apa apa? Ada yang terluka? Maaf jika hampir menabrakmu!" Sebuah suara dengan nada khawatir membuatnya menoleh dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Pemuda yang hampir menabraknya. Tatapan khawatir dari iris shappire itu membuatnya membeku. 'Matanya... Indah sekali.' Dia terdiam beberapa saat menciptakan hening yang melanda mereka berdua begitu juga dengan para pejalan kaki yang juga ikut terdiam. Mengabaikan beberapa kendaraan yang melintas dijalan raya beraspal dan juga waktu yang terus berjalan.

Tidak ada tanggapa membuat keningnya berkerut. 'Ada dia shock? Atau..' pemikirannya terhenti dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Hei! Anda tidak apa apa? Apa anda terluka?" Tanyanya dengan nada formal dan sedikit cemas. Tangan kanannya dikibaskan didepan wajah Wanita itu yang masih terdiam.

"Eh..?" Wanita itu mengedip gedipkan kedua mata hijaunya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kepemuda didepannya. "Apa kamu tidak apa apa? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya Pemuda itu lagi dengan kesabaran yang tinggi. 'Nih wanita kenapa ya?' Tanya Pemuda silver itu kebinggungan.

"Ah.. Tidak apa apa kok. Meski sedikit shock tapi saya tidak apa apa kok!' Wanita itu memberikan senyuman yang membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak apa apa. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa!?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan cepat. Pandangan khawatir tertera diiris biru samudra miliknya. Dalam hati Pemuda itu berdoa dengan kecemasan yang melanda. 'Kami-sama bantulah anakmu ini! Janganlah Wanita didepan saya melaporkan kepolisi. Saya masih mau hidup bebas yang artinya tidak mau dipenjara! Kumohon Kami-Sama!'

Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang, dimana belanjaannya yang berserakan. "Tapi belanjaanku tidak bisa dipakai lagi untuk memasak. Mereka sudah kotor. Hiks! A-aku juga sudah tidak punya uang lagi. Gimana ini? Huaaa..!" Tangisan wanita itu yang lama kelamaan semakin keras membuatnya salah tingkah.

'Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dicap penjahat... Oh Kami-sama tolonglab anakmu yang manis imut dan ganteng ini.' Batin Pemuda silver itu panik. "A-ah. Jangan menangis Wanita-san. Um, begini saja, biar aku yang menganti semua belanjaanmu. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Seketika tangis wanita itu terhenti. "Benarkah?" Tanya wanita itu dengan mata berbinar dan penuh harap. Naruto mengangguk ragu dengan setetes keringt yang muncul dipelipis.

'Kalau begini maka aku tidak akan kesekolah. Jika pergipun pasti akan telat dan gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Aku pun juga tidak mau dicap penjahat.' Akhirnya Pemuda itu beserta dengan wanita yang hampir ditabraknya pergi kepasar dengan sepeda milik Pemuda silver itu. Para penonton ditrotoar sebelah pun kembali berjalan seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang saat Pemuda silver itu mengantar wanita itu sampai kerumahnya dengan selamat membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Setelah wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Naruto kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju kerumah. Dijalan, Naruto melihat teman sekelasnya bersama seseorang berjalan ditrotoar yang aeahnya berlawanan dengan Dirinya membuatnya harus bersembunyi disebuah toko buku agar tidak diketahui. Namun sialnya, Dia malah bertemu dengan Orang yang tidak mau sitemuinya yaitu Sona sitri, sih ketua Osis yang terkenal galak, bermuka tembok plus dingin meski terlihat cantik namun jika kau mengenal sifatnya maka kau akan menarik kata katamu.

"Mau kemana kau, Uzumaki Naruto!?" Kini, Sona sitri sedang berada didepannya dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Ditangan Sona terdapat beberapa buku yang bisa ia tebak akan dibeli oleh Sona. Naruto berkeringat dingin mendengar nada tajam Kaichounya.

"U-um.. sa-saya ingin membeli buku, Kaichou. Y-ya. Buku." Naruto mengangguk cepat seraya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari sebuah buku. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia terpaksa cari akhirnya ia mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sona.

Sona menyipitkan mata dibalik kacamata miliknya sebelum memperbaliki kacamata yang melorot dengan kedua jarinya. "Kau mau membeli buku itu!? Tak kusangka Uzumaki ternyata penyuka sesama jenis!" Ucap Sona dengan nada tak percaya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Penyuka sesama jenis? Apa yang Kaichou maksud?

"Lihatlah buku yang kau ambil, Uzumaki-san!" Perintah sona ketika menangkap raut wajah Naruto. Naruto segera membalikkan buku yang dia ambil dan membaca judulnya. Wajahnya menjadi merah bak tomat busuk. Dia melirik kesekitar dan mendapati tatapan jijik dari wanita dan kagum dari laki laki. Dia juga bisa mendengar bisikan dari pengunjung yang melihatnya meski samar samar.

'Ukh. Malunya tuh disini.' Ringgis Naruto dalam hati. "A-ah.. aku bisa jelaskan kok, Kaichou! Hehehe!" Senyum canggung menghiasi wajah merah Naruto. Meski tidak semerah tadi. Tak mendapat jawaban dan hanya tatapan datar dari Kaichou membuatnya mengarukkan belakang kepala silvernya tanda gugup.

Hening melanda mereka berdua sebelum dipecahkan oleh Sona. "Cepat jelaskan! Tunggu apa lagi!?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan tubuh yang lemas. Berbohong pun percuma karena kaichounya sudah tahu. Apa ini karma baginya karena hampir menabrak seseorang tadi? Ah, biarlah.

Naruto menghirup nafas sebelum menghembuskannya kembali untuk mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Kaichou. "Tadi pagi aku tidak masuk sekolah karena aku bangun kesiangan. Setelah tahu aku langsung berlari kegudang untuk mengambil sepeda. Beruntung aku sudah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Jadi aku mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tinggal belokan dan aku hampir sampai namun disaat aku mau membelok ada seorang wanita berlawanan arah jadi tiba tiba aku berteriak menyuruhnya awas namun wanita itu hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya jadi aku langsung mengerem namun karena jarak dan kecepatan sepeda yang tidak mau kompromi maka persentase keberhasilan sedikit jadi aku langung memakai kakiku untuk mengerem sekaligus membelokkan. Dan ternyata berhasil. Kami berdua selamat namun kami menjadi tontonan orang ditrotoar. Karena tidak mau menjadi penjahat yang tidak bertanggung jawab akhirnya aku menanyakannya. Sialnya belanjaan yang dibawahnya terjatuh. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah wanita itu menanggis. Aku salah tingkah jadinya dan akhirnya aku menganti barang miliknya dan mengantarnya pulang. Begitulah ceritanya Kaichou." Jelas Naruto dengan helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sona hanya diam mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Naruto. Hening lagi beberapa saat. "Kau tetaplah salah Uzumaki-san. Dari ceritamu tadi, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa semalam kau tidur terlalu larut sehingga bangun kesiangan. Dan juga bukannya bisa kau menaiki sepedamu pelan pelan atau setidaknya tidak sampai ngebut? Lihat apa jadinya? Kau hampir menabrak seorang wanita. Dan juga tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak datang kesekolah. Setidaknya datanglah sebentar dan beritahu apa yang terjadi kepada Kochou ataupun saya. Jadi besok pergi keruanganku untuk mendapat hukuman dariku." Naruto melonggo mendengar ceramah dari Sona dengan nada datar.

"Panjang banget!" Batin Naruto. Alasan kenapa Naruto melonggo bukan karena ucapan Sona yang kepanjanggan tapi otaknya yang lama memproses apa yang diucapkan Sona. "Apa kau mengerti Uzumaki-san?" Pertanyaan Sona membuat Naruto tersentak. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Sona melirik datar kebuku yang masih dipegang Naruto. "Dan balikkan buku itu ketempatnya, Uzumaki-san. Kita tidak mau terjadi hal hal yang diluar dugaan bukan?" wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan Sona dan langsung saja Naruto mengembalikan buku yang diambilnya tadi ke rak dimana buku itu berada.

"Aku pergi dulu, Uzumaki-san!" Sona berjalan menuju ke kasir meninggalkan naruto yang masih benggong ditempat. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihatnya pun menatap aneh.

'Ah, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang!' Pikir Pemuda silver itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Jika bisa para senior atau senpai membantu mengreview cerita ini agar bisa membantu author newbie ini menjadi senior... heheheh...

Pairing bisa kalian pilih..

Tapi aku sudah memilih satu.. jika mau harem boleh saja... jadi pilihlah Mana Pair yg kalian suka..

Aku jamin cerita ini anti mainstream...

Jadwal update gk tentu... bisa dua hari, 3, 4, 5 ataupun 1 minggu namun akan KUUSAHAKAN SECEPATNYA KARENA INI MASIH HARI LIBURAN.. hahah

SOMEONEGIRL LOGOUT... DADAHH


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto x Dxd Highschool

Disclammer : Naruto & Dxd Bukan punya Author

Pair : ?

Genre : supranatural, mystery, romance.

.

.

No like No read...

Story chap 2 is start... happy ready reader

Langit mulai berubah menjadi kuning keorangean menandakan hari akan sore. Naruto kini tengah berjalan dengan mendorong sepeda putih spot miliknya. Kejadian tadi sudah mulai membuatnya waspada dan berjanji tidak akan mengebut lagi ditrotoar ataupun jalan raya. Beruntung trotoar tadi lenggang tanpa ada orang, jika tidak.. ukh, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Naruto menghela nafas pelan dengan mata terpejam. Ekspresi lelah nampak terbit diwajahnya. "Sudahlah! Memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Belum lagi hukuman yang akan diberikan Kaichou besok disekolah. Ukh, ditambah lagi.. kenapa aku mengambil majalah dewasa!? Bodohnya kau Naruto!" Maki Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada pelan dan lirih. Rasa dingin menyelimuti Naruto membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba tiba. "Ukh. Ada apa ini?" Naruto melirik kesegala arah. Raut kebinggungan terpantri diwajahnya. "Bukankah hari masih sore? Kenapa tidak ada orang ditaman?" Naruto memegang tengkuknya ketika hawa dingin kembali menyerang. Dia melirik kelangit. Bukankah hari masih sore? Kenapa langitnya berubah menjadi hitam? Tunggu dulu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Bukan, bukan hitam melainkan ungu gelap.

Suara gesekan antara angin terdengar dibelakang Naruto. Sontak membuatnya menoleh tapi hanyalah jalanan setapak yang ia lihat. Tidak ada orang. Apakah halusinasinya saja? Mungkin memang halusinasinya saja. Dengan mengangkat bahu, Dia menlanjutkan jalan sambik mendorong sepedanya. Namun belum beberapa saat, suara itu kembali terdengar. Kini perasaan takut dan cemas menyerang hatinya. Takut jika ada sadako yang akan muncuk seperti difilm horror. Cemas karena apakah ia bisa makan Ramen lagi nantinya.

Tak mau mati karena ketakutan, Dia mempercepat langkah kakiknya begitu juga dengan dorongan kesepedanya. "Brengsek! Kenapa dengan tempat ini? Aish. Bikin takut aja!" Rutuknya pelan. Belum beberapa langkah, matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karena tertutupi topi pandora berwarna hitam. Berpakaian ala detektif yang membuatnya bertanha tanya dalam hati. 'Siapa orang ini? Detektif?'

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan tajam. Dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan hati yang berdebar. Oh sit, dirinya tidak suka dengan hal ini.

Sosok itu menyeringai dibalik topinya. "Siapa aku? Tidak sopan sekali kau bertanya kepada orang yang lebih tua daripadamu sebelum kau memperkenalkan dirimu!" Suara berat itu datar. Naruto mengertakkan giginya menciptakan bunyi geneletuk yang nyarig.

"Kutanya sekali lagi kepadamu pak tua. Siapa kau?" Naruto marah. Terbukti dari kedua alisnya yang menungkik kebawah. Entah kenapa dirinya cepat marah saat ini. Biasanya kan tidak begini. Sialan.

"Bocah yang tidak sabaran ya?" Pria itu terkekeh sebelum mengangkat topi miliknya sehingga menampakkan wajahnya. "Perkenalkan namaku Donasheek..!" Dia membungkuk ala buther dengan topi yang berada didada. Wajahnya kemudian diangkat dengan seringaian yang tampak. ".. dan juga adalah Shinigamimu!" Sepasang sayap gagak muncul dipunggung donasheek. Beberapa helai bulu berjatuhan menyentuh tanah sebelum menghilang dihembus angin sore hari.

Naruto membeku ditempat, menatap tidak percaya sekaligus takut kepada irang didrpannya. Ini bohong kan? Semua yang terlihat dimatanya bohong kan?. Iris nya membulat ketika Donasheek mengangkat tangannya keudara dan partikel cahaya pun nampak membentuk tombak cahaya ditangannya.

"Kenapa bocah? Apakah kau takut?" Tanya Donasheek dengan seringai meremehkan. Naruto hanya diam tak bersuara. Hati kecilnya menyuru ia lari namun kakinya seperti membeku. 'Bergeraklah kaki sialan! Bergerak! Bergerak..'

Donasheek memasang ekapresi seolah olah kecewa. "Kupikir manusia sepertimu bisa menghiburku tapi nyatanya... Tidak! Susahlah! Lebih baik aku bereskan kau daripada berlama lama disini! Matilah manusia jahanam!" Donasheek melemparkan Light spear kearah Naruto.

Naruto terjatuh ditanah, iris matanya bergetar menatap kearah Light spear yang melesat kearahnnya. Apakah ia akan mati disini? Dia bahkan belum merasakan punya keluarga. Dia masih jomblo dan belum pernah berpacaran. Dia masih ingin merasakan malam pertama. Apakah... apakah Kaichou besok akan marah kepadanya karena tidak datang keruangan Osis?. Memikirkan itu membuatnya tersenyum miris. Mana mungkin orang populer seperti Kaichounya akan memikirkannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut mata Naruto. Meluncur menuruni pipi sebelum menetes ketanah.

'Jangan menyerah!'

Siapa? Suara apa itu? Dia membuka matanya, melirik kekanan dan kekiri keyika mendengar sebuah suara yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Namun tidak ada apa apa. Dia melihat kedepan namun kenapa semuanya terasa lambat?

Deg Deg... Deg Deg... Deg Deg..

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali? Daripada ia memikirkan itu lebih baik mengambil kesempatan didepan matanya. Dengan begitu, Dia membuang tubuhnya kesamping. Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya. Itu lebih baik daripadanya mati. Suara ledakan kecil terdengar dari arah samping Naruto membuatnya menoleh. Sebuah kawah kecil dengan asap yang perlahan menghilang terhembus angin sudah cukup membuktikan betapa kuatnya serangan orang itu. Naruto menghela nafas lega, merasa beruntung dapat menghindari serangan makhluk yang tengah melayang diudara itu.

Namun Naruto binggung. Bagaimana bisa serangan itu mendadak lambat dimatanya? Apakah memang disengaja atau apa? Tapi menurutnya itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada serangan yang diperlambat. Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik Ia mewaspadai serangan yang akan dikeluarkan orang didepannya. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang dan kemusian dihembuskan, Dia menata kembali keberanian untuk menghindari serangan dan juga melawan makhluk didepannya.

Mata Donasheek membulat tak percaya. Baru pertama kali ada manusia yang bisa menghindari Serangannya. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai. 'Bocah yang menarik!' Ia menciptakan Light spear dikedua tangannya. "Kita lihat apakah kau dapat menghindari seranganku ini? Jujur, aku terkejut kau bisa menghindari seranganku namun kali ini tamanlah riwayatmu!' Donasheek mengepakkan sayapnya keudara kemydian berputar dengan kepala menghadap kebawah. Kedua light spear ia silangkan sebelum melemparnya kearah Naruto dengan dua titik yang berbeda. Light spear itu berputar putar diudara.

"A-apa?" Mata Naruto kembali membulat. Kalau satu tombak saja Ia masih bisa menghindari. Ini... dua. Dan light spear itu berputar yang berarti tidak bisa ia prediksi arah jatuhnya. Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Merasa bodoh kenapa Ia malah lewat ketempat ini. Sebenarnya ia lewat ketempat ini karena lebih dekat dengan rumahnya daripada lewat gang yang lebih jauh.

Dua buah benda seperti kertas namun bergambar lingkaran dengan banyaknya persegi jatuh dari saku Naruto. Benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan merah setelah jatuh ketanah. Naruto menoleh ketika ada cahaya disampingnya kemudian menatap binggung cahaya itu.' Apalagi itu? Apakah makhluk seperti dia akan muncul lagi? Teman atau lawan?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang nampak dua orang Gadis berbeda warna yang datang dari lingkaran sihir itu. Entah Naruto harus beruntung atau terkejut karena yang datang adalah dua orang populer dari Kuoh.

"Gre- Gremory- Senpai? Kaichou?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong seseorang bangunkan dirinya. Yang membuat ia tak percaya adalah kenapa Rias dan Sona bisa datang kesini lewat kertas itu?

Donasheek hanya diam ketika Light spearnya hilang ditelan debu oleh serangan yang Ia sangat kenal. Tak ada rasa takut yang hinggap didirinya merasa dirinya kalah jumlah. Bukan berarti kualitas akan menang dengan kuantitas bukan?. Dua kata terucap dari bibir Donasheek. Nada yang keluar tidak ada emosi sama sekali. "Gremory dan Sitiri kah?"

"Da-Thensi!" Seorang Gadis bersurai merah dengan Oppai destruction yang mampu membuat laki laki bertekuk lutut mengeram bak macam yang bertemu mangsa. Sona yang disampingnya hanya diam mengobservasi musuhnya itu.

Donasheek menyeringai kemudian tertawa keras. "Hahaha... Tak kusangka.. TAK KUSANGKA IBLIS MURNI DAN ADIK DARI DUA MAOU MAU DATANG MEMBANTU MANUSIA...!" Donasheek berteriak kesetanan dengan raut wajah seperti psikopat. "BETAPA BERUNTUNGNYA KAU MANUSIA! DISELAMATKAN OLEH IBLIS BERDARAH MURNI SEPERTI MEREKA!"

'Iblis?' Kata itu berputar didalam kepala Naruto. Apa yang dia maksud dengan Iblis? Apakah dua orang disampinnya ini..Iblis? Tidak mungkin... bukan? Tapi dengan kejadian tadi membuat keyakinannya Goyah.

Rias mengkerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Donasheek, berbeda dengan Sona yang hanya diam dengan raut datarnya. "Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu, Da-thensi? Dan kenapa kau berada diteritori gremory dan sitri?" Sona bertanya dengan nada datar namun dingin. Tatapannya menusuk kearah Donasheek seperti ingin mencabik cabiknya.

Donasheek kembali tertawa lepas sambil mengibas gibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. Sebelah tangannya lagi memegang perut yang terasa sakit akibat kebanyakan tertawa. "Tidak! Tidak! Hanya saja aku merasa aneh mwlihat adik dari Dua maou mau membantu manusia rendahan sepertinya! Aduh sakitnya perutku!" Donasheek berdehem sebentar untuk merendahkan tawanya. Setetes air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya Ia seka dengan jari telunjuk. "Dan kenapa aku berada disini?" Donasheek nampak berpikir dengan telunjuk yang berada didagu. Seringai namoak diwajahnya. "Beritahu gk ya?"

Sona mengeratkan rahangnya. Merasa tidak suka akan ucapan Donasheek. Dirinya tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengatakan didepannya tentang kakaknya. Bukannya ia membenci kakaknya namun Ia tidak mau hanya terus berlindung dibelakang nama besar kakanya. Ia mau membuat nama besarnya sendiri bersama para peeragenya bukan hanya berlindung dibelakang nama kakaknya. Dan Rias melihat itu.

Rias menatap kearah Donasheek. Tangannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya terkepal dan aura merah bercampur hitam krluar dari tangan tersebut. "Kau bisa diam brengsek?" Rias melemparkan bola aura ditangannya kearah Donasheek yang dihindari dengan mudah oleh Donasheek.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Segala ucapan dan kejadian hari ini membuat kepalanya bisa pecah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresinya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Manusia rendahan? Apa menjadi manusia itu salah?. Ia marah ketika kaumnya diejek dan direndahkan.

"Hanya ini kekuatan dari Adik lucifer?" Ejek Donasheek sambil bersidekap. Memandang angkuh kepada iblis dibawahnya.

Nampaknya Rias termakan ejekan Donasheek, terlihat dari wajahnya yang merah padam menatao kearah Donasheek. Namun tidak untuk sona. Ia hanya diam namun sebelah tangan ia angkat kedepan. Air yang berada dikolam air mancur dibelakang Donasheek perlahan berputar pelan namun Donasheek tidak mengetahuinya.

Seringai mengejek nampak tercipta diwajah Donasheek begitu melihat aoa yang dilakukan Sona. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan iblis Sitri? menciptakan air dari ketiadaan?" Donasheek tertawa keras dalam pose angkuhnya.

Sona tidak mengubrisnya. Ia lebih memfokuskan kekuatannya keair dikolam air mancur itu. Setelah yakin sudah stabil, Ia melirik Rias yang juga meliriknya. Sona memberi isyarat mata dan Rias mengangguk mengerti akan isyarat Sona. Rias kemudian menciptakan power of destruction dikedua tangannya dan juga beberapa lingkaran sihir didepan, atas, kanan, kiri kepalanya. Ia kemudian melemparkan power of destruction itu kepada Donasheek begitu juga lingkaran sihir itu yang mengeluarkan laser hitam kemerahan.

"Rasakan ini malaikat jahanam. Final destruction!"

Donasheek membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sepuluh power of destruction yamg mengarah kepadanya namun Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan serangan itu?" Ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir dikakinya dan sebuah pedang keluar dari lingkaran sihir berpola aneh itu. Donasheek juga menciptakan lingkaran sihir didepan tubuhnya sebesar dirinya sebelum memasukkan pedang itu kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut. Ratusan pedang nampak keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan melesat kearah Naruto, Rias dan sona.

Sona dan Rias terbelalak namun tidak dengan Naruto karena dia menundukkan kepalanya.. "A-apa?" Jerit Rias tak percaya. Ia dan Soa menciptakan perisai berlapis untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

Air didalam kolam langsung menyerbu Donasheek dari belakang hingga membuatnya telak hingga terpental kearah rias dan sona. Rupanya, itu hanya rencana Sona saja. "A-apa?" Ucap Donasheek terkejut. Ia melirik kebelakang melalui ekor matanya. 'Jadi tadi ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengerakkan air didalam kolam itu! Sialan, aku terlalu meremehkannya!' Donasheek dengan sayapnya langsung terbang kelangit sebelum terkena ratusan pedang miliknya yang siap meledak ketika terkena perisai itu.

Donasheek bersidekap diudara. "Aku terlalu meremehkan kalian rupanya! Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!" Ucap Donasheek dengan nada datar namun menyimpan amarah didalamnya. Sepuluh lingkaran sihir tercipta dikanan kiri Donasheek.

Rias yang mengetahui rencana Sona gagal hanya mengeram marah. Namun itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Ia menciptakan sepuluh lingkaran sihir dikanan kirinya ketika melihat Donasheek siap menyerang.

"Rasakan ini, iblis sialan!" Donasheek berteriak marah dan dari lingkaran sihir itu melesat tombak cahaya yang terus keluar dari lingkaran sihir iu.

"Kau meremehkanku, Da-thensi!" Rias berteriak ketika merasa direndahkan. Ratusan bola hitam kemerahan melesat keluar dari lingkaran sihir bergambar lucifer itu.

Ledakan terjadi saat power of destruction dan tombak cahaya saling menghantam. Berkali kali ledakan kembali terjadi. Asap bercampur debu mengepul saat ledakan itu selesai sehingga membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

"Arrrggghhh! Brengsek! Apa ini? Guahhhh...!" Dari dalam asap dan debu yang mengepul, suara teriakan kesakitan Donasheek terdengar membuat Rias mengerutkan dahinya sementara Sona menatap binggung asal terikan itu namun karena asap yang menghalangi pandangan membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat apa apa. Dalam hati mereka bertanya apakah serangan Rias berhasil melukai Donasheek? Namun kelihatannya tidak karena cara kerja Power of destruction adalah melahap hingga habis muauh ataupun benda yang terkena Serangan itu. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

Perlahan lahan, asap mereda sehingga menampakkan Donasheek yang berlutut dengan nadas terengah engah. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang babak belur dan wajah yang pucat pasi sudah membuktikan betapa sakitnya yang ia rasakan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian mereka sekarang namun seorang Pemuda bersurai putih bercampur hitam yang berdiri membelakangi mereka, tak jauh dari tempat Donasheek terduduk. Sepasang sayao yang mereka yakinkan adalah sayap malaikat itu terpegang oleh Pemuda itu. Mereka tidak kenal siapa itu karena membelakangi mereka namun melihat baju yang ia kenakan membuat mereka ragu apakah ia Naruto.

"Ughh! Apa yang hah... kau lakukan pada sayapku, BRENGSEK?" Emosi donasheek meletup letup ketika melihat sayap miliknya telah diputuskan oleh remaja yang ia anggap lemah tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban namun seperti gerakan slow motion, Pemuda itu menoleh secara pelan kearah Donasheek. Sona dan Rias tersentak ketika melihat bola mata milik pemuda yang adalah Naruto itu. Bola mata dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan pada porosnya. Sekejap mata bola mata itu terlihat indah namun terlihat kebencian yang mendalam dikedua bola mata itu. Kebenxian yang tertuju oada Donasheek.

"MATI!"sona dan rias terperanjat ketika mendengar nada dari teriakan Naruto. Nada berat yang penuh akan kebencian didalamnya. Naruto berlari kearah Donasheek yang masih terduduk ditanah namun matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kaupikir makhluk rendahan seperti kaummu bisa mengalahkan ku? JANGAN BERCANDA!"Donasheek berdiri meski susah payah. Kedua kakinya gemetaran seperti hendak terjatuh lagi. Menghiraukan itu, Ia menciptakan pedang cahaya ditangan kanannya. "MESKI TANPA SAYAP.. AKU MASIHLAH BISA MENGALAHKANMU!" Donasheek berteriak keras dengan amarah yang tak terbendung. Berlari kearah Naruto yang juga berlari kearahnya namun Donasheek sesekali hendak terjatuh karena kakinya terasa lemas.

Melihat Donasheek lengah, Naruto menghunuskan tangannya kedada Donasheek. Sona dan Rias membeku melihat darah yang bercipratan keluar dari tubuh Donasheek ketika tangan Naruto menembus dada donasheek. Meski mereka Iblis namun mereka hanyalah iblis yang masih polos akan dunia.

Donasheek memberikan tatapan tak percaya kepada Naruto. Darah segar keluar saat ia terbatuk batuk, mengotori wajah naruto dan dagunya. "Ti-tidak mungkin.. A-aku kalah dari..Ma-manusia sepertimu! tidak. Mungkin.!" Suara itu perlahan melemah seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuh donasheek kebawah.

Naruto hanya menatap datar tubuh Donasheek yang terbarik tak berdaya didepannya. Namun Ia menjerit saat kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. "KRPALAKU.. ARHG.. SAKIT.. KEPALAKU SAKIT SEKALIII...!"Ia mencengkram erat erat rambutnya, berharap bahwa dengan begitu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya. "ARGGHH.. SIAPAPUN.. HAH TOLONG UGGHH KAA-SAN INI.. INI SAKIT SEKALI...!"Naruto akhirnya terjatuh ketanah dengan kesadaran yang ditelan kegelaoan saat rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia atasi.

Sona yang pertama kali sadar dari membekunya akhirnya berlari menuju. Kearah Naruto diikuti Rias yang tersadar saat mendengar suara tapak kaki Sona.

Mereka berjongkok saat berada disamping tubuh Naruto. Mereka dapat melihat darah yang mengalir dari mulut beserta mata dan hidungnya. "Jika tidak diobati maka bisa berakibat fatal baginya! Namun bagaimana aku mengobatinya sedangkan tubuhnya adalah tubuh manusia yang notetabenya akan mati jika bersentuhan dengan aura iblis?' Sina nampak berpikir keras akan hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan Rias yang tersenyum senang.

Rias menciptakan lingkaran sihir disampingnya kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi menampakkan bidak catur beserta kotak bergambar pola gremory. Melihat hak tadi membuat Rias yakin bahwa Pemuda ini memiliki potensi untuk menjadi peeragenya. "Kalau begitu akan kujadikan peerageku!" Ucapannya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sona.

"Kau tidak bisa merengut kemanusiaan seseorang begitu saja, Rias!" Rias cemberut mendengar ucapan datar namun tajam Sona.

Rias memanyunkan bibirnya tanda merajuk. "Mou.. tapi kalau tidak segera ditangani maka pemuda ini akan mati, Sona!"

Sona menciptakan lingkaran sihir lalu mengambik bidak peacenya. "Kalau begitu akan kujadikan sebagai peerageku saja!" Ucap sona yang mendapat delikan dari Rias.

"Apa kau bilang? Harusnya aku yang menjadikan dia peerageku karena aku yang duluan mengusulkan ide itu!"Ucap Rias marah. Dia tidak terima akan usulan sona yang seenak jidatnya menjadikan Pemuda ini Peeragenya.

Sona nampak tenang ketika mendapat ucapan tidak terima Rias. Dia membetulkan kaxamatanya yang melorot dengan dua jari sebelum memandang Rias dengan tatapan datar. "Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai Sekiryuutei, Rias? Aku sudah melepaskan Pemuda mesum itu dan kini kau mau mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku? Jangan harap!" Balas sona tajam.

Rias terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian menghela nafas sebelum mengembalikan bidak caturnya kedalam dimensi penyimpanan. "Baiklah! Kau menang Sona!" Ucap Rias mengalah. Memang dirinya egois dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Bukankah dirinya sudab mempunyai Sekiryuutei? Tapi kenapa harua mengambil Pemuda yang belum ia ketahui kekuatannya? Tapi bukan salahnya donk kalau ia seperti ini. Dia kan iblis dan salah satu sifat iblis kan serakah. Dan juga ia memiliki alasan untuk egois.

Sona mengambil bidak yang cocok untuk Pemuda yang akan menjadi peeragenya namun dirinya dibuat terkejut ketika tahu bidak apa yang cocok untuk pemuda ini begitu juga dengan rias yang melihatnya.

"Tubuhnya merespown akan tiga bidak evil pieces?" Gumam Rias tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Rias melihat hal yang seperti ini. Dan ia akan menanyakannya kepada Kakaknya nanti. Sungguh, ingin sekali menjadi pemuda ini menjadi Peeragenya ketika melihat itu. Instingnya mengatakan pemuda itu mempunyai bakat spesial didalam dirinya.

Sona juga terkejut melihatnya. Ia nampak ragu akan hal itu terbukti dari ia terdiam tanpa suara. Namun tidak dengan hati dan otaknya yang berdebat apakah ia akan mereinkarnasinya atau tidak. Mendapat tepukan dibahu membuat Ia tersadar dan menoleh ke Rias yang menepuknya

Rias tersenyum menenangkan ketika melihat Sona yang nampak ragu. "Tenanglah sona. Aku yakin dia memiliki potensi yang akan membuatmu bangga. Jadi reingkarnasikan dia menjadi peeragemu karena aku sudab lelah akan hal ini. "Rias mencoba menyakinkan Sona. Meski dirinya egois namun rasa setia kawannya masih ada. Sebagai sesama perempuan dan iblis murni membuatnya tahu rasa ragu yang muncul dari diri Sona. Maka dari itu Rias mencoba menyakinkan Sona.

Sona nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk memulai mereinkarnasi Pemuda didepannya. "Aku, Sona sitri mereingkarnasimu, Naruto menjadi peerage sekaligus pelayan dari keluarga Sitri." Setelah mengucapkan mantra, sebuah sinar biru muncul dari tubuh Naruto yang kemudian menyerap bidak bidak evil peace kedalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah selesai sinar itu menghilang meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang tidak menyisahkan luka sedikit pun. Pengecualian dengan noda yang terdapt ditubuh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali Sona!" Ajak Rias yang mendapat anggukan dari Sona. Mereka menghilang dari tempat itu dengan lingkaran sihir yang berbeda warna. Meninggalkan bekas kejadian yang kembali seperti semula seperti tanpa ada kejadian ditaman itu.

Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada sesosok makhluk yang melihat kejadian mereka tadi. Sosok itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringai yang nampak diwajah pucatnya. "Uzumaki Naruto! Kau akan menjadi milikku. Khkukhukhu..!" Dengan deklarasi seperti itu, Sosok itu menghilang dengan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun keudara..

.

.

.

TBC

sampai disini dlu cerita ini... semoga kalian semua bisa terhibur dengan cerita tak jelas ini.

Kalau ada pertanyaa. Bisa PM kepada saya..

Sesuai dengan janji kan? Dan itu juga membuatku terkejut.. hanya butuh 1 hari saja untuk menyelesaikan chao 2 ini

Jadi saya mohon yang membaca fic ini berilah sedikit komentar dengan hasil karya saya yaitu dengan mereview fic ini... jika ada kesalahn bisa direview apa kesalahannya...

Saya, SomeOnegirl LoGout... See you


	3. chapter 3 :Pemberitahuan

**Pemberitahuan...**

 **Kepada author ataupun reader yang membaca fic ini saya pertama sekali ucapin kata maaf karena fic yang gk jelas ini... T_T**

 **Sebenarnya saya didunia nyata itu orangnya pendiam, tidak suka berbicara banyak. Maka dari itu saya susah membuat percakapan di fic ini. Namun, saya akan usahakan membuat fic ini menjadi lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.. saya akan membaca ataupun search dari artikel atau buku yang saya baru beli ini... jadi beri saya waktu 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan chap 3... bukannya sombong ataupun sok tapi memang kenyataannya saya orangnya lumayan pinter... juara 11 dari 42 orang.. mungkin itu sudah cukup lah... :V**

 **Balas review :**

 **Yuatinus224: maaf Yusyinus-san mengenai typo ataupun penulisannya yg kurang. Saya akan perbaiki di chap 3 nanti namun bisa saya minta sarannya gimana penulisan yang baik? Nanti PM saya ok.. bantuin author newbie ini untuk menjadi lebih baik dikedepannya. Saya mohon T_T hiks! Gk tahan saya diejek pacar saya akan penulisan saya.**

 **Sebenarnya saya jadi author karena suruhan (paksaan) dari pacar saya.. dia ingin melihat bagaimana saya buat cerita dan tarraa.. jadilah fic kurang perfect ini...**

 **Soal typo saya minta maaf karena saya tulisnya di HP bukan di lap/kom makanya banyak typo... sekali lagi saya minta maaf..**

 **Kalau untuk pair saya akan milih 1 saja tidak akan harem karena saya belum bisa buat harem... saya sudah coba sekali buat harem tapi gagal... T_T... Yustinus-san bisa pilih 1 pairnya kalau mau nanti saya akan pertimbangkan...**

 **Kalau soal gender sih saya jujur adalah laki laki tapi karena pacar saya maksa saya pake Nick itu dengan ancaman yang kalian gk usah tahu maka saya terpaksa pake nick itu...**

 **Kalau kalian yang binggung kenapa fic ini bukan crossover tapi isinya naruto x Dxd maka akan saya jawab..**

 **Ingat yang tadi saya katakan tentang saya make hp ketiknya plus publis? Nah itu dia.. kalau kalian yang penguna hp pasti tahu bagaimana masalah pada Hp... mulai dari lelet karena RAM kepenuhan lah... jaringan lola lah. Ataupun server web bermasalah.. nah salah satu masalah itulah yang membuat fic ini tidak crossover**

 **Setelah saya tekan tuh bulatan crossover kan ada dua category.. category pertama dengan anime naruto sukses namun tidak untuk yang kedua.. pas mau miluh sub categorry Dxd highschool eh malah gk ada kolom pilihannya dan hanya ada tulisan 'PLEASE SELECT THE SUB CATEGORY'. Itu saja... kalau reader ataupun author-san tahu bagaimana solusinya bisa BERITAHU SAYA LEWAT PM? KALAU BISA SAYA AKAN BERTERIMA KASIH SRBANYAK BANYAKNYA KEPADA AUTHOR-SAN...**

 **Sekian dari saya.. SoneOneGirl author newbie ini put dlu ya minna...**

 **See you... Zuzuzuzu**


End file.
